


Reading Isn't a Science

by CrystalWaters72



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deaf Character, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, More or less Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jess, jess has adhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWaters72/pseuds/CrystalWaters72
Summary: It's hard to fit into a new town when everyone thinks he's ignoring them





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, it is I, a person who has written a ton of fics for this fandom but has yet to post any
> 
> I'm trying my best with this fic, and I've kinda fallen off the wagon for it, but I just decided to go ahead and post it and maybe I'll actually get back to it sometime this year *cough* (also please correct me if I got anything wrong thank you)
> 
> Also I don't swear and the characters do so swears have asterisks I'm sorry if that bugs you but that's just how I am
> 
> If you get confused with any of the dialogue feel free to ask because I got confused while writing it so who knows man

He walked through the bustling streets, past the yelling people and the honking cars. He reached up to make sure his earbuds were firmly in place. It was likely nobody would even try and talk to him, but they helped calm his nerves either way.

Jess shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, tugging the headphone jack down, too. His fingers fiddled with it, a habit that had developed over the years.

He stopped in front of the familiar apartment building and caught the door as someone walked out before it closed. He kept fiddling with the jack with one hand as his other tapped out a rhythm against his leg. He paused in front of his apartment door to take his earbuds out and shove them in his pocket.

He didn’t bother with his key before testing the door and opening it.

Liz was on the phone. She must have decided to wait and call when Jess got back, because no way would she have been still saying hello at this point. He wondered if she even realized he had a perfect view of her face.

She turned away and started shifting her weight. Every now and then Jess could see her saying ‘please’ and ‘sorry’. She seemed a lot nicer than she had the previous night.

He leaned on his left leg. “Mom?” he asked, hoping she was actually in a good mood, and not just putting it on for her audience. The way she turned and told him to shut up convinced him otherwise. Her face softened just as fast as she turned around again.

Jess threw any thought of getting on Liz’s good side out the window. He scowled at her and slowly walked to the fridge. There wasn’t going to be anything there, but he wanted to stay out there during the conversation. He made sure to keep an eye on Liz.

_ Score _ , he thought, pulling a beer out of the fridge. His mom glanced at him, her face telling him to put it back. He opened the bottle and took a sip, keeping eye contact the entire time.

Liz put the phone down and put on a menacing smile. “[Pack? Back?] up, [your? you’re?] going[?] to live with your uncle.” She spoke slowly, as if ensuring that Jess will understand every single word that she said. Her expression immediately changed to one of annoyance. “Jess, I don’t know why you can[’t?] just be a good kid.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it.  _ You know d*mn well why _ . “You and I both know the real reason why you’re sending me away,” he said instead. He walked to his room and slammed the door.

-=+=-

Jess had met Luke before. A few times, actually. But they never actually had a conversation. If he remembers correctly, Luke had claimed that ‘Jess was ignoring me; Liz, I’ll love the kid to death, but you need to teach him some manners.’ That was when he was seven, the last time he had seen Luke, and he hadn’t even known Luke had been trying to talk to him.

He saw the sign for Stars Hollow and picked up his bag. He stopped in front of the only person waiting there, who looked almost exactly what Luke had looked like before, and when the guy said, “Jess,” he assumed that this guy was actually Luke.

“Luke,” Jess replied.

He raised his eyebrows in what could only be surprise for a split second, and Jess wondered if Luke had noticed the accent and just didn’t connect the dots, or if he thought he was joking around.

They stood and stared at each other for a few seconds. “Okay! So, uh.” He gestured off to the side and started walking.

Jess prayed,  _ prayed _ , that Luke wasn’t saying anything as they walked. He used his free hand to wrap his fingers around the earbud wires in his pocket.

He tried to face Luke and look around the diner at the same time, and kept to his usual ‘huh’s as replies. He  _ so _ did not want anyone commenting on his accent as soon as he got there. He didn’t want anyone commenting on his accent at all, but Jess figured it was inevitable, if Liz’s drunken ramblings about her time in Stars Hollow were anything to go by.

It was hard to keep up with what Luke was saying, and Jess had to resort to using context clues to figure out where he was pointing to. He wished Luke would just  _ slow down _ .

He contemplated making some quip when Luke said he had Frosted Flakes, but ultimately decided against it.

He was dumping out his bag when Luke finally got on him for doing nothing wrong. Jess turned around, and there he was, an irritated look on his face.

“What?” he asked, not even bothering to act confused or worried or anything that would be expected from anyone that wasn’t him.

Luke narrowed his eyes. “I [asked you? has to?] a question.”

Jess rolled his eyes. Yeah, that seemed about right.

“Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me! If you’re going to stay here, you gotta stop ignoring me.”

Jess had a passing thought of where he would stay if Luke kicked him out, but it was gone as fast as it came. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Ignoring you?” he asked. He didn’t even care about his accent right then. “After all these years, Liz  _ still _ hasn’t told you?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Wow, that’s great. That’s just  _ swell _ . Oh, Uncle Luke! I haven’t been  _ ignoring _ you for the past 17 years of my life, I just haven’t been able to  _ hear _ you. I guess good ol’ Lizzie forgot to mention that her son, your nephew, just happens to be deaf.” He wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye, trying not to laugh at Luke’s face. His expression went back to one of indifference. “I’m going out.”

He was almost out the door before tossing over his shoulder, “And I don’t need keys!” He closed the door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

How are there _twelve_ stores in this town dedicated to selling _unicorns_?

He scowled as he passed yet another unicorn shop.

When Jess was over all the… everything ( _weird_ also came to mind) that was Stars Hollow, he hightailed it back to the diner. He had noticed the looks and obvious whispering about him, and he really needed to get away before anyone had the chance to talk to him.

He was trying to remember if he had brought his Walkman when he got there, and by the way Luke was gesturing at him, Jess doubted he would get to find out soon.

By the time Jess turned around to look at the two adults in front of him, he realized he had already missed the first part of whatever the woman said and didn’t even bother trying to catch up. He just wanted to go back to the apartment so he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone else.

He sprinted up the stairs the first chance he got, finally able to breathe again for the first time since he’s gotten there. That relief went away when he couldn’t find his Walkman.

Jess exhaled through his nose. That was fine, it was totally fine. He just wouldn’t be able to carry his music around town. He had made sure to bring his radio. He was fine.

He was not fine. He needed music moving around his head right then, not his body.

Starting to feel restless, Jess started to unpack, hoping that if he had something to do with his hands, then he wouldn’t want to dismantle everything in the apartment.

He had taken his earbuds in and out so many times in the last five minutes that his ears were starting to hurt.

Jess was rummaging through Luke’s food, most of it being junk that he hasn’t had in years. He didn’t think he’s had anything to eat since the previous night.

He pulled a Rice Krispies Treat out of the box and turned around to the air mattress that was his bed, only to jump when he saw that Luke was standing there.

“Sorry,” Jess said, rolling his eyes, “I didn’t hear you come in.” He plopped onto the mattress, hoping his discomfort didn’t show on his face.

He pulled out a book from under him, refusing to look at Luke. “I couldn’t understand her, so I didn’t bother trying to talk. I didn’t want to talk anyway, but it doesn’t help when she talks so fast. Lip reading isn’t magic; it’s hard to understand people half the time. So don’t yell at me for it.” His eyes scanned the page without actually reading the words. He’s already read it a dozen times, and he can always reread it when Luke left.

He tried not to look up as he saw Luke go out the door from his peripheral.

Jess closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his knees. He didn’t want to be there.

-=+=-

Jess had put his radio away for the sixth time a few minutes before Luke came in, not knowing what his stance on music was. That, and he didn’t really feel like answering questions about the music. There were some things that people just didn’t understand.

But now he was smoking and shuffling cards, and he was really starting to miss his Walkman.

He let the cards slip into his other hand again before looking up at Luke, who was staring at the cigarette.

“You get unpacked?” he asked, then turning around to open the window.

“Yup.” He let the cards fall again.

“[Gone? Got?] enough[?] space[???] in the closet?” He turned to head to the kitchen.

“Plenty.” And again. The motions were soothing to him.

“You hungry?”

“Eighteen,” Jess said, blowing out a stream of smoke. By way of explanation, he said, “Just counting how many questions until we hit twenty.”

He could see Luke sigh and mumble something, before heading back over to Jess. He bit down a little on his cigarette, in case Luke wanted to take it. But instead he passed by and went to the phone.

Jess decided to ignore the conversation, but kept glancing up every now and then. When he caught Luke staring at him, he just raised an eyebrow.

Luke lowered the phone with a confused expression.

“Oh, yeah, Lizzie doesn’t like the fact that I can’t hear her, so she pretends that I can.” He picks up the cards, loosens his grip, and feels them slide down and fall into his palm.

Luke sighed and raised the phone again, making his mouth more visible than before. “Yeah, Liz, Jess is [???] [have? half?] [do? to?] call you back,” he said. “Yeah, he’s helping[?] me with a [shelf? shelves? shelved???] thing, and [his? he’s?] hands are full[?]… Yeah, I’ll tell him.” He hung up and faced Jess more fully. “She said to tell you that your stuff will[?] be here on Friday.”

Jess rolled his eyes. “Great, we’ll have a party,” he said, still messing with his cards.

“You know, [your? you’re?] mom thinks this is…” He sighed. “You know, for the best, for your own good. Anyhow[?], I guess you’ll, [uh? a??]. I don’t know, contact[??] her [when? win?] you feel [lie? like?] it.”

Jess stopped moving his hands. “Want to play some poker? Five bucks a hand?”

“No,” Luke said, shaking his head slightly and looking surprised. Probably at the sudden topic change. Or maybe that his nephew would even want (or know how) to play poker.

“Ten? I can’t go any higher than ten.” He wanted to start shuffling or fanning or messing with the cards again, but he didn’t want to seem weirder than he already was.

“Jess–”

“Okay! Fifteen.” He needed to do something before his thoughts got the best of him.

“I don’t wanna[?] play…”

Jess tried not to visibly deflate. “You sure?”

Luke nodded. “I’m sure.”

“Okey-dokey.” He exhaled a little puff of air and went back to fidgeting with his cards.

And yet Luke was still there, so Jess looked back up at him.

“So, uh, [???]– you [met? bet?] her [today? two, to, too day?], remember?” Her name was _what_? “She invited[?] us to her house[??] tomorrow night for dinner[?].” Up, loosen, fall. “Her daughter[??], [???]–” Jess could’ve sworn Luke said Roy, but that’s not really a feminine name– “who you didn’t[?] meet, but you’ll like ‘cause she’s a lot like [???],” there’s the crazy name again, “but she’s got a slightly [tighter? tidier??] grasp on reality.” Up. “[Anyhow? Anywho?], she’ll– she’ll be there, and, you know…” Loosen. “I don’t know. It’d be a chance for you to meet [poor? more?] people, and so I…” Fall. “I said yes.”

Jess put his cards aside, picked up his pack and jacket, and left without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey @ the anon that sent that ask sorry for the delay lol idk when you're going to read this but I got distracted so yeah this is a tad bit later than when I said I was going to post it but ya know
> 
> and I didn't even proof this I just reread it but oh well *shrug*
> 
> anywho getting back into writing after a bit of a slump so *finger guns* time to get back to this fic. hope you like!!

Jess snuck back to the apartment late enough that he had thought Luke would have been asleep by then. But apparently not.

“Jess.”

He put on a strained smile. “Oh, hey, Uncle Luke! What are you still doing up?” Jess tried not to let his worry show. He didn’t want to get yelled at on his first day there, though he wouldn’t be surprised if it happened.

Luke narrowed his eyes. “[Where? Wear?] were you?”

Jess shrugged. “Oh, you know. Around.” He shoved his hands in his pockets to avoid fidgeting.

Rolling his eyes, Luke said, “We need to talk, Jess.”

His face went blank.

“[Your? You’re?] going to [school? cool?] tomorrow, an[d?] I need [to? do?] [know? no??] if you’ll be okay.”

Jess snorted. “Oh really?”

Luke nodded. “[Do? To?] I have to ask the principal[???] [about? amount?] getting an[d?] interpreter? Talk to the teachers? Anything like that?”

“I don’t want anyone knowing I’m deaf,” Jess said, a glare aimed at Luke. “And I don’t know sign, so that would be pretty useless.”

He got an incredulous stare in return. “You, of all people, don’t know sign language[??]?”

“Have you met Liz? You really think she would be okay with me taking classes to learn it? The only reason I can  _ talk  _ is because I took speech therapy in elementary school. I forged Liz’s signature because I knew she would say no. By the time I was able to use my own resources to learn, I had other things to worry about. So no, Luke, I don’t know sign language.”

Jess stretched. “I’ll just ask to borrow someone’s notes or something. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to go sleep on the raft. Goodnight.”

He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt Luke get into his own bed.

After that, everything was still. Quiet. No music.

He didn’t sleep.

-=+=-

According to the principal, the teachers had received an email that morning telling them of Jess’s ‘condition,’ along with the fact that he wants said condition to not be known by everyone.

Jess had a passing thought of yelling at Luke, but it disappeared as a schedule was thrust into his hands and he was left to try and find his locker and first class.

And that was how Jess ended up standing at the front of the classroom, eyes scanning across the desks to find an empty seat. Awful angle by the window, center of attention in the front row, or hideaway in the back. He chose the back.

He briefly made eye contact with someone wearing a Clash shirt, before passing her and sitting down at the desk. He could’ve sworn he saw her yesterday with a  _ very  _ religious shirt on…

The teacher continued on with the lesson and Jess pulled a notebook out of his backpack. He could tell that the teacher was making an effort of looking his direction while speaking, but it really wasn’t any use. Teachers were used to going back and forth, and Jess could barely see her lips moving from back there.

Now, Jess wasn’t the most invested in school. He went to school just barely enough to avoid getting kicked out back in New York. But he had a routine: Get an outline of the lesson, spend a day or two researching it until he had all the information memorized, and then forget it all the day after the test. But he had no idea how this school taught, so he tried to make an effort.

When he looked down at the paper to write down another two words he deemed important, he noticed a Mojo book in the girl’s bag. He smiled to himself.

After a while, Jess had a quarter page of random words he couldn’t make sense of, and everyone started to pack up their things. He guessed the bell rang or was about to.

He turned to a new page, tore it out, and wrote ‘ _ I need to ask you something. _ ’

He folded it and handed it to the girl in front of him, and then went to stuffing the notebook back into his backpack.

If she glanced back at him, then he missed it.

Jess bolted up when everyone else did and went with the flood of students out of the room, stopping just outside the door. He waited until the girl walked out, and then grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her out of the crowd.

As she turned to face him, Jess tried not to let his smile turn into a smirk, and said, “Hey, I know we’re complete strangers to each other, but do you think you could help me out? Not anything bad, just notes and stuff.”

She frowned slightly and crossed her arms. She narrowed her eyes. “Hold it, mister. I know [your? you’re?] type. Pretty[?] boy who slacks off in school, smiling[?] at a girl[??] and expecting her to do whatever you [want? what?]. But that won’t work on me, no way.” She shook her head.

Jess blinked, smile fading. “Listen, I expected you to  _ maybe  _ help me because you seem like the type of person to rebel against the norm and what’s expected of you, not because of a smile.” She noticeably tried to hide a smile, and Jess continued, “I’m guessing your mom doesn’t know about the whole rock thing, unless you just have a twin that looks exactly like you, so I’m assuming that you’re good with secrets. I really need help with something, but I don’t want it getting out, okay?”

She slowly nodded. “Okay.”

He glanced around to see if anyone might be listening, before leaning in slightly. “Okay, so I’m actually deaf, and I could barely understand the teacher. Can you please help me with notes? I’m desperate.”

The girl raised her eyebrows. “Wow! Okay. I actually need to head to class now, but meet me at lunch[?]? I usually[???] sit by Dean – tall guy, brown hair? You can[’t?] miss him. I’ll tell him that I’m helping you catch up, an[d?] then we can[’t??] go [do? to?] the library[?] or somewhere.”

Jess nodded. “Okay. Thanks, uh…”

“Lane,” she supplied.

He couldn’t help but smirk. “Thanks, Lane.” He turned around before she could ask for his name.

-=+=-

It turned out that he and Lane shared the class before lunch. But since the only free desk was in the middle of the classroom, and Lane sat in the corner, there was no chance of them sitting together again in that class.

After class, though, Jess told her that he would just meet her in the library.

He was about to either throw his pencil or stab himself in the eye when Lane finally tapped his shoulder. He sighed in exaggerated relief and turned to her.

She had a slight frown and a weird look on her face. He might’ve imagined it, though, with how fast she smoothed her face. “What song were you tapping? The beat sounds familiar, but I can’t place it.”

Jess stared at her face intently as he replied, “It’s actually a really common rhythm. If you turn up your music, I’m sure you’d be able to hear it. I might be wrong, though. It’s hard to tell how much you can hear.”

Lane’s eyes narrowed when he switched gears to imply he can’t hear the music. It was barely noticeable, but he’s been alive long enough to recognize that look when he saw it.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” he said, frowning. He tried his best not to sound offended or hurt or upset or any other f*cking emotion like that, but he obviously had no way of knowing if he succeeded. “You know what, never mind. I don’t need your help. I can just figure it out on my own, okay?” He stood up and gathered his things. “Okay, I can understand you thinking I’m trying to get in your pants or something. I’m not, but I can understand why you would think that. But I wouldn’t lie about something like this. Talk later, I guess.”

He was almost out the door before he turned around to look at her again. “Oh, and by the way, music isn’t just about what it sounds like. It’s not just about the words. Music is about the emotion and the rhythm. The beat. The instruments behind the tune. Maybe do some research before you assume, yeah?”

With that, he was out of the library, not knowing anything more than he did when he walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA I'M ALIVE
> 
> sorry this is so late lol whoops
> 
> uhh read the note at the end?? it's kinda important idk

He hated it here. He hated this school. He didn’t particularly like school in the first place, but he especially hated this one.

Jess was pulling out his pack – he didn’t give a flying f*ck about the disapproving teachers still around; it was after school and he was off school property – and already had his earbuds in. He wasn’t going to be open and friendly to the people in the town he hated.

And of course someone grabbed his shoulder because he has all the luck in the world, especially when he’s in a mood.

He was already glowering when he turned and saw it was Lane, the first person to get on his bad side in this f*cked up town. His pissed off expression intensified, which he knew for a fact when she flinched.

Slowly, he took out his earbuds, staring her down all the while. “What do you want?” he snapped.

She had the decency to look guilty as she replied, “I wanted [to? two?] say sorry [about? amount?] earlier. It [wasn’t? was sent???] right for me [to? too?] make assumptions[??] about you or things I don’t understand. I’m still willing[?] to help you with notes, though! [If? Of??] the offer still stands, that is.” Her eyes shifted away from his and Jess crossed his arms.

“It was wrong to assume deaf people can’t listen to music because they can’t hear.” He raised an eyebrow.

Lane tucked her hair behind her ear and pushed up her glasses. “Yeah, I know.”

“And it was wrong to accuse me of lying.”

Her shoulders hunched up and she met his gaze again. “Oh my God, I get it! I was an a**hole. You don’t have [to? too?] rub it in.”

Jess allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his face before biting down hard on his cheek. “You never actually helped me with notes.”

There was a hint of a glare in Lane’s eyes as she replied, “Yeah. I know. [At? And?] you never actually told me your name, so maybe we can[‘t??] make a deal with that.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So you’ll help me with my notes if I tell you my name?” When she nodded, Jess pretended to ponder the situation. “That’s a tough decision. Hold on, give me a second to think.”

Lane let out an obvious breath. Jess could tell she was getting annoyed. “Jeez, what’s wrong with you? It’s just a name. You know, I don’t have [two? to?] help you with notes. I can[‘t?] just go away and leave you [to? too?] figure it out yourself.”

He held his hands up. “Woah, calm down, I was just kidding. I’m Jess.”

She raised a hand to her mouth and said something. Jess blinked. Lane blinked. Then she realized what she just did and lowered her hand, saying, “Oh my God, [your? you’re] Luke’s nephew. [???] told me [your? you’re??] name.”

Jess blinked again and huffed out a breath. “Okay, I’m sorry. What even is that name?”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lane asked, “What name? [???]?”

He narrowed his eyes. “You say it again like you expect me to understand you this time around.”

She crossed her arms. “Well, what do you think I’m saying?”

“Roy.”

Lane stares at him for a few seconds before saying, “[???].”

“Roy?”

This time she dragged it out. “[?????].”

“Roy-eeeeee.” Jess was starting to feel like an idiot.

“Roar.”

“Roar.”

“Eee.”

“Eee.”

“Roar-eee. Rory.”

“Rory.” The name felt weird in his mouth. But Lane gave him an awkward smile and thumbs up, so he figured he must have gotten it right. He squinted and said, “Still looks like you’re saying Roy.”

Lane smirked before saying, “Let me guess, you don’t know how to say her[?] mom’s name either, do you?”

He growled.

-=+=-

He would never admit this, but Jess was actually pretty impressed at how much furniture could be fit in Lane’s house. It was hard not to stare at all of it as he slowly followed her through the maze of chairs.

Lane turned around suddenly and ran into him, sending him crashing against a table and knocking a stool onto the floor.

“I’m sorry! I warned you but I forgot that you couldn’t[?]–”

“Don’t.” He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. She was making it really hard for him to not be pissed at her.

She was turning around to look at some woman when he opened his eyes, assumably her mom. They were talking to each other, and Lane’s mom seemed a little too agitated over a stool.

“Relax,” he said, gaining both of their attentions, “it was just a stool. It’s not broken or anything.”

Lane’s mom turned back to her and, oh God, she was talking at a faster speed than before. Maybe she wasn’t talking about him knocking over the stool.

Maybe he should just say it before the argument turned into an actual fight.

“Okay, I have no idea what you two are arguing about, but sorry for whatever thing I probably did wrong.”

This was the first time Lane’s mom had actually focused on Jess.

“What?” she said. At least, that’s what Jess thought she said. Honestly it was impossible to tell with how choppy it was. She started talking before he could say anything, still way too fast.

Jess blinked and turned to Lane, who supplied, “[Your? You’re?] a boy.”

Those three words were enough to make him snort hard enough to hurt the back of his throat. “Yeah, and I’m deaf and I have a boyfriend. Does it really matter that I’m a boy? I’m not going to hit on her or anything. I just need help with notes.”

He didn’t actually have a boyfriend anymore; they broke up a week before Jess left. But.

Lane’s mom frowned and quite possibly  _ growled _ before turning and walking away.

Jess turned back to Lane and raised an eyebrow.

“We have to stay in the kitchen[???],” she said.

He shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

-=+=-

“[No? Know?] offense, but you don’t seem like the type to study.”

Jess snorted. “I’m not. I just don’t want to fail my classes.”

“And you can[’t?] pass the class if you don’t know what the subject matter[?] is.”

“Exactly.” Jess glanced down at the notes he had written down so far. “So these are all the notes from today and yesterday? From the classes we share, at least.” He saw Lane nod in his peripheral.

He took a deep breath and dove headfirst into the topic he’s been waiting to ask about. “Okay, so, I don’t just need help with notes.” He risked a glance up at Lane. “If you’re friends with… Ror– Rory, then you probably know that I’m being dragged to a dinner.”

Lane’s mouth slowly turned into a sh*t-eating grin. “You don’t know [???]’s name.”

Jess groaned and let his head hit the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO
> 
> 1) don't ask about the boyfriend he /might/ make an appearance depending on how long i make this
> 
> 2) okay so i know this was pretty late. but. i have stuff going on and can't devote all my time to writing. i don't want to devote all my time to writing. i want to be able to have free time and read and watch tv and all that. so yeah make of this what you will
> 
> and 3) on the topic of that, i'm trying to write a bit of an original story, so the updates to this might come really slow as i focus on that. just wanted to let y'all know before i just disappear lol
> 
> anywho i hope you enjoyed the chapter and that this wasn't too ooc or fast or whatever dkdkdk


End file.
